


A Bowl of Fruit

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Ezra become inspired watching Vin eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bowl of Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Ezra watched as Vin pulled the bowl of fruit towards him. Vin had taken the opportunity to eat something for lunch while everyone else was out of the office. Wanting to talk to his friend, Ezra took a step towards the doorway of the conference room, but stopped as Vin's hands glided across the fruit, his long, slender fingers occasionally lingering over a piece before moving on. Finally, Vin decided on the mandarin. Picking it up, feeling its weight, he tightened his grip until his fingers dug into the outer skin.

Ezra's skin tingled as his jacket and shirt were peeled from his body. Ezra felt strong hands run down his back, and Chris' familiar husky whisper in his ear, "Spying on Vin?"

"No," Ezra breathed, and said no more as he turned and discarded the other man's shirt, much the same way Vin was discarding the peelings of the mandarin. By the time Chris and Ezra had explored and touched the flesh that was being exposed, Vin had placed the last slice into his mouth, and both men were mesmerised by the movement of the younger man's jaw as he worked the sweet flesh of the fruit.

Next, Vin pulled out a shiny, red apple, holding it firmly in his hand. To Chris and Ezra it seemed Vin was moving in slow motion. They stared as the fruit headed towards the waiting mouth, finally resting against the lips, Vin's tongue running over the smooth surface before he opened his mouth wider.

Chris stifled a groan as the teeth bit into the burning flesh of his shoulder. Ezra's mouth moved and worked its way along Chris' collar bone, nipping and sucking. Ezra savoured Chris' salty, masculine taste, wanting to devour the man, just as he could see Vin was devouring the apple out of the corner of his eye.

Ezra was standing in front of Chris and he turned around so they could both watch as Vin plucked a grape from the stem. Vin squeezed the small, round fruit between his fingers.

Ezra's legs almost gave way as Chris fingers grazed across his chest, teasing and tweaking his nipples into hardness.

Chris' eyes hadn't left Vin as his hands found their way around Ezra, feeling the firm nubs under his fingers. He watched as Vin rolled the grapes around inside his mouth, before biting down, finally letting the flesh of the moist fruit slide down his throat.

Chris couldn't resist, he moved slightly, bent his head, and took one of Ezra's now hard nipples between his teeth, relishing Ezra's taste as much as Vin seemed to be relishing the fruit. Ezra arched his body, whimpering softly as Chris' tongue flicked across the sensitive area.

Ezra gasped and Chris reluctantly lifted his head to see what had attracted his friend's attention. Chris couldn't tear his eyes away as Vin slowly peeled the banana. Vin's lips parted in anticipation, and he opened his mouth wider to receive the soft fruit.

Chris gripped the edge of the doorway as he felt the warm, moist mouth enclose his erection. He hadn't even realised Ezra had undone his pants, and even now his gaze never strayed from Vin.

Ezra opened his throat, taking Chris in deeper, continuously sucking and swirling his tongue around the hardness with as much enthusiasm as Vin was consuming the fruit. As Chris watched Vin's mouth move over the banana and the younger man's throat work as he swallowed the meat, Chris came deep into Ezra's throat.

Chris' vision focussed, and he watched as Vin bit into a juicy, yielding strawberry. The fruit had been juicier than Vin had expected and the pink liquid ran over his lips and down his chin. Vin's tongue darted out, to lick at the trail of juice. Not wanting to waste any of the sweetness, Vin then ran his tongue over his luscious lips.

Chris' view of Vin was blocked when Ezra stood in front of him, his own glistening lips curled into a smile. Chris grabbed Ezra's hair, forcefully taking his friend's mouth with his own. Just like Vin's fruit, Ezra yielded and opened up under Chris' onslaught, and Chris' tongue drove into the warm, moist cavern, tasting himself inside Ezra.

When both men broke apart and turned, all they saw was the empty bowl, disappointed to realise that Vin had already left through the other exit.

Chris and Ezra began adjusting their clothes. "I came to apologise for leaving Vin stranded last night, I was finishing a report and forgot to pick him up," Ezra answered Chris' earlier question.

Chris nodded, Vin had mentioned something about wishing his jeep was fixed already. "Maybe you should send him a present to say you're sorry," Chris suggested.

Ezra looked at Chris, grinned and cocked an eyebrow, "Like a fruit basket, perhaps?"

THE END


End file.
